Ron's love
by Uniquepairings
Summary: Ron is in love with his best friends enemy's dad. He can't help those teenage feelings. SLASH Ron/Lucius


Ron had always loved him. But how could he tell his arch enemies dad that he was the one for him? after all the guy was married for christs sake! ah, well. He stood alone on the lawns by the lake. Suddenley he heard a rustling coming from the forest behind him. He stood still as he could then it stopped. 'Probably just a unicorn or something.' he said to himself. A soft laugh made him look round, only to see none other than the very man he had just been thinking about. 'Mr Malfoy.' said Ron in a sort of dreamy fashion that he hoped was not too obvious. Apparently it was. laughed again and smilied 'Mr Weasley.' He said taking a step closer to Ron and snaking his hands round Ron's waste. Ron looked shocked but didn't have time to react as Lucius' mouth closed over his taking Ron into a deep passionate kiss.  
Ron felt amazingly at home in Lucius' arms and suddenly felt a hand running over his chest inside in his shirt. Lucius was impressed. This guy obviously worked out a lot. He had the most amazing six pack hidden away under his robes. Soon they had to break apart for air and Ron watched Lucius as he undid his shirt and cast it aside before starting to undo Rons shirt and throwing that aside when he was done as well. Then they resumed their kiss and Rons hands seemed to develop a life of their own as they found the waist band of Lucius' trousers. Ron found his way into Lucius' trousers as he groped at the growing bulge in Lucius' pants. Lucius' got the hint and undid Rons trousers and pulled them down to Rons ankles. Ron broke away from the kiss to look at the older wizzard as he kissed down Rons torso, keeping eye contact all the time. He reached Rons crotch and found the huge erection. He took it in his mouth and swalloed it in one go.  
Ron gasped and threw his head back tangling his hands into the long blonde hair off , as he bobbed up and down on Rons tool. Lucius freed himself of his own trousers and pants with a simple flick off his wand then with another flick he got himself ready. He knew it had worked as he felt the usual cold tingle in his back entrance. He stopped as he felt Ron stiffen, he turned around and bent over inviting Ron into his rear. Ron looked a little unsure but then pulled his hips forward forcing Ron to thrust part way into him. Ron placed his hands on Lucius' hips as he fully sheathed himself inside him. Lucius let out a gasp of pleasure and Ron thrust in and out slowly a few times until he was sure then he drove hard into Lucius forcing yet more gasps of pleasure out of him as he hit his prostate again and again.  
'Yes, Fuck me Weasley!' gasped out in between thrusts. He found Ron was very strong but gentle-ish. Ron groaned as he thrust in harder giving Lucius a sure sign he was about to come. tried desperately not to come so that he could fill Weasley in return for him filling Lucius. Weasley seemed so good it made it hard for Lucius to concentrate on not coming. Then he felt Ron spasm inside him as he came deep inside him.  
Lucius pulled away from Ron and kissed him then stood behind him and pushed his own throbbing tool inside Ron. Ron squirmed in pain a little as he was not used to being pentrated. Lucius waited for him to relax and kissed Rons neck while he waited whispering 'God your so fucking tight.' in Rons ear as he nibbled his ear. Ron relaxed a little and Lucius thrust himself in all the way and then withdrew almost all the way and thrust in deep and hard again. He just kept pushing into Ron and Ron enjoyed the feeling and let out several gasps as Lucius fucked him hard. Ron had never recovered so quickly from coming as he felt his cock hardening again. He felt the strange tingling in his groin as he knew he was about to come. He felt Lucius' cock throbbing inside him and thought he was gonna come. He pulled away and turned around to suck Lucius off as he had done to him earlier. Lucius was surprised at Rons sudden withdrawal but then he pushed Rons head into him as he felt himself coming closer and closer to his orgasm. Ron was flicking his tongue over the end of Lucius' cock as he reached it. Lucius couldn't hold on much longer and he felt his cock throb. Lucius threw his head back as he came hard into Rons mouth and he felt Ron swallow every drop.  
'Whoa.' said Ron when they had been lying in each others arms for a while after they had finished. 'Whats wrong?' asked Lucius. 'Nothing,' said Ron 'I just can't believe I just did that.' 'Did you enjoy it?' asked Lucius slightly worried. Ron answered by kissing Lucius fully and passionately on the lips. 'We should do it again sometime.' Said Ron. 'No!' said Lucius. 'Why not?' asked Ron shocked by Lucius' reaction. 'I can't. What if Narcissa or Draco find out?' 'Fuck 'em' said Ron. 'I intend to. Narcissa I mean.' said Lucius with a sly smile. He kissed Ron one last time then got up dressed himself then left Ron lying on the lawns by the lake. Ron got dressed and went back to his dormitory and went straight to sleep remembering his time with Lucius. That was an evening at Hogwarts he would never forget. 


End file.
